This invention relates generally to electrical generating systems and more particularly to the controls for such a system.
The aforementioned patent application describes a system which can be manually operated; however, manual operation would require almost constant attention due to changes in loads. Therefore, it is desirable to make operation as automatic as possible.
The systems involved are relatively small, generally less than 20 KWe. As a consequence provision must be made for abrupt changes in load which might otherwise cause stalling. For example, if the load is suddenly increased, three to five seconds will elapse before the increased flows of fuel and motive fluid produce the required mass flow of vapor.